The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a toner case detachably attached to an attachment part of the image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile and a multifunctional peripheral, includes a toner case which replenishes a developing device with a toner (a developer). For instance, the toner case includes a case main body storing the toner, a rotator stored in the case main body and rotating around a rotation axis and a transmitter arranged outside the case main body and transmitting rotation to the rotator. In such a toner case, by transmitting the rotation from the transmitter to the rotator, the toner in the case main body is agitated or conveyed by the rotator.
The above toner case is usually detachably attached to an attachment part provided at the image forming apparatus. The above attachment part includes a driving coupling rotated by rotation driving force from a driving source. By coupling the driving coupling to a transmitting coupling of the transmitter, it becomes possible to transmit the rotation driving force from the driving source to the transmitter.